


Knitting sweaters

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [16]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal helps you with some Christmas gifts
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 1





	Knitting sweaters

“Hey, there, sweetheart,” Hal said. “What’re you doing?”

You looked up, needles and yarn in a basket by your feet. “I’m gonna knit some sweaters for Christmas gifts. I thought homemade sweaters might be more fun and personal for our friends and family.

Hal nodded thoughtfully. “Is there a way I can help? I can roll up yarn, or I can help knit.”

“I didn’t know you could knit, Hal.”

A smile crossed his face. “I at least know some basics. If you give me a pattern I should be able to follow it.”

“Great!” You handed Hal a pair of knitting needles and some yarn. “I’ll text you the pattern I’m using, it’s pretty easy. Anything you can do will be a great help.”

You and Hal spent the rest of the day knitting, laughing and talking, and feeling accomplished over finishing a sweater successfully.


End file.
